Yugioh Basket
by Tomi the fox
Summary: What if Tohru and Yugi were cousins? What if the Sohmas were about of the Yamis past lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh Basket**

**Chapter 1: Tohru Goes To Domino!!!!!**

**Tomi the fox: Okay, here is the deal. This is not one of my original stories, but it has been on my mind lately. There will be fight, romance, and comedy in here. So please help me on who should go with who.**

**Kyo: Save us. Please people before she starts to torture us!**

**Tomi the fox: (is twirling a rope like a cowboy, wraps it on kyo, and starts to tie him up) Oh am I going to have fun torturing you KYO. (is starting to laugh like a maniac)**

**Joey: Tomi the fox does not own Yugioh or Fruits Basket. Please read and review.**

**Kyo: **

**It was your average day in the Sohma family house hold. Shigure was reading the morning news paper, Yuki and Kyo were fighting as usual, and Tohru came back inside the house from getting the mail. Most of the mail was either junk mail or bills that Shigure had to pay, but then Tohru saw a letter that was address to her and her only. When she came to the sitting room, she gave the rest of the mail to Shigure and open her letter.**

**Dear Tohru,**

**How is my favorite cousin doing during her vacation from scool. Hope you are doing fine this year in school. Look, I was kinda wondering if you would like to come stay with us for the vacation. You and I haven't seen each other in a long time. Hope you say yes Tohru.**

**From Yugi**

**Tohru was so over joyed that her cousin Yugi wrote to her and ask her to come stay with him for the vacation. But Tohru thought that if she left the Sohmas then would be all alone. So she went to Shigure to tell him about the letter and everything else.**

**Tohru: I want to go see my cousin, but I don't want to leave you and the others alone on vacation though. **

**Shigure: Don't worry Tohru we'll be fine. You can see your cousin if you want to.**

**Kyo/Yuki: (comes in) **

**Kyo: Whats going on?**

**Shigure: Tohru receive a letter from her cousin so she will be staying with him during the vaction period.**

**Kyo: What?!**

**Yuki: , you sure you want to go see your cousin?**

**Tohru: Oh yes. I'm sure.**

**Shigure: So exactly were does your cousin live?**

**Tohru: In Domino City. Hehehehe. (laughs nervously)**

**Well you might beaware that three Sohmas were a little surprise to hear this so dicuss this no more. So for the next two days Tohru was packing up and was being visited by Kisa, Momiji, Hana, Uo, and Hiro. By the third day, she, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Hana were at the airport to say goodbye to Tohru.**

**Tohru: Well. I guess I will see you when the vacation is over.**

**Momiji: Have fun when you are there Tohru!**

**Tohru: I will Momiji. **

**Kisa: I hope to see you sometime sissy.**

**Tohru: Me too.**

**Tohru/Kisa: (hugs each other)**

**Hiro: …Same here…**

**Tohru: (smiles at Hiro)**

**Shigure: You have everything you need Tohru?**

**Tohru: Yup! ^.^**

**Shigure: That a girl. (ruffles her hair a little)**

**Yuki: , be careful while your there.**

**Tohru: Right!**

**Hana/ Uo: (hugs Tohru) We'll miss.**

**Tohru: Uo-chan, Hana-chan! (hugs them)**

**Kyo: Hey.**

**Tohru: Yes?**

**Kyo: Don't…don't get into many trouble.**

**Tohru: I won't**

**After everyone said goodbye to Tohru, she went to the plane and climbed aboard and waved to everyone. When the plane started to take off. Uo, Hana, and Kisa were crying and waving. Momiji and Shigure were crying a lot and were waving too. Yuki was sad and waving. Now at first did nothing, but started to wave to Tohru. Wen the plane was in the air Tohru was feeling happy by now.**

**Tohru: *I'm actually going to Domino…to see my cousin Yugi!***

**Tomi the fox: Sorry it if it was short. But please tell me if you like. ^-^**

**Kyo: (tied up to a chair) I. Hate. You.**

**Tomi the fox: Shall bring in the fan girls.**

**Kyo: NO!!!! Anything but them.**

**Tomi the fox: TOO LATE!! (opens a door where there were a lot of fan girls)**

**Fan Girls: KYO IS HOT!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts to attack him)**

**Kyo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEE!!**

**Joey: Poor guy.**

**Tomi the fox: Please review and give me some ideas about the next chapter. Until then bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reunion of Two Cousins.

Tomi the fox: Hi everyone! I am now doing the second chapter of this story. So don't be mad at me if it sucks or is short. Ok? There is also three things that I must be clear of. 1) The story takes place a little after Battle City. 2) Two of my Ocs will be coming in sometime and their names are Sukio Hanajima, who happens to be Hana's twin and Yuki's girlfriend, and Stacy Williams, she owns a mellinum item called the mellinum baton and will later be Seto's girlfriend. 3) I might put two different characters together and give some hints about the story. ^.^

Seto: You are a psychopathic fan freak of nature.

Tomi the fox: You take that back, you meanie! T.T

Seto: Whatever. (starts to walk away) Tomi the fox: (has a evil grin and look) I know your secret.

Seto: No you don't. So go away.

Tomi the fox: Fine then! Just let me give you something!

Seto: (stops in his tracks and slowly turns around) Eh?

Tomi the fox: A BIG HUG!!! (runs toward him)

Seto: O.O AH! (jumps up and grabs a railing) *That was close.*

Tomi the fox: (turns around and looks at Seto with a smirk) HA! I knew it!

Seto: (looks nervous) Knew what?

Tomi the fox: That. You. Are. Gay!

Seto: O.O WHAT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looks really mad and grabs Tomi's collar) I'M! Not! Gay!

Tomi the fox: Then how come I saw a picture of you and Joey kissing. ^.^

Joey: (starts to throw up in a garbage can)

Seto: No I'm not!

Tomi the fox: Yes you are!

Seto/Tomi: (continue this argument)

Kagura: Tomi the fox is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!

Joey: (looks a little pale) Tomi the fox does not own Yugioh or Fruits Basket! If she did, then she would make me and Kaiba a gay couple in the next story!

Tomi the fox: (in the background) YOU GOT THAT GOT THAT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By now we see Domino High and our hero, Yugi, coming out of the school with Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and a blonde hair and blue eye girl by the name of Stacy. (a.n. I would usually describe my characters' features but for now, use your imagination) Yugi was actually acting very excited today and was little bit hyper also. This action from him, got his friends a little curious and wanted to know what is with him today. Seto was there as well but decided not to find out and just left. Joey was getting a little annoyed and just went in front of Yugi and grab his shoulders.

Joey: What is with you today Yugi?! You are starting to make us freak out Yuge.

Yugi: (looking both innocent and confuse) Really?

Tristan: Dude, you are creeping us out!

Stacy: You were also making Tea worried. Man, Yugi, you should of seen her.

Tea: STACY!

Stacy: ^O^

Yugi: Sorry guys, but I'm just so excited!

Ryou: Whys that Yugi?

Yugi: Because, my cousin is staying with me for the vacation time.

Joey: Dude, we got to meet your cousin.

Yugi: Wha?

Duke: Oh come on, its not like she is going to, say, make us do a shadow game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at the airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, Yugi let them come with him to see his cousin. About fifteen minutes later, the say a girl with long brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and a nice creamy yellow dress walking towards Yugi and hugging him while Yugi was hugging her too and was really happy. (a.n. Guess who? ^.^)

The Girl: Yugi its great seeing you again!

Yugi: You too Tohru. Its been far to long.

Duke: So this girl is your cousin?

Yugi: Yup! Guys, this my cousin Tohru Honda. Tohru, these are my friends, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Tea, Duke, and Stacy.

Joey: Hiya!

Tea: Nice to meet you!

Ryou: Hello.

Tristan: Yo!

Stacy: It is a pleasure to meet you!

Tohru: Oh no, the pleasure is all mine meeting my cousin's friends. (does her usual bows) *These are really nice. I am glad that Yugi has friends that look after him.*

Yugi: That being settled. (turns to Tohru) Tohru, what would you like to do since you're here?

Tohru: Well, I wouldn't mind having a tour of Domino since I never been in the city.

Joey/Tristan: Leave the tour to US!!!!! (starts the tour)

Stacy/Tea: (laughs a little and follows them)

Duke/Ryou: (does a little sweat drop and follows the girls)

Yugi: (takes Tohru's hand and looks up at her with a smile) Ready?1

Tohru: (smiles) Yup!

Yugi/Tohru: (runs after everyone)

Right after they drop Tohru's stuff off at the Kame Game shop, which Tohru had a good reunion with Grandpa Moto, they started the tour and everyone of their adventures excluding anything that has to do with the shadow realm and magic. Right after the sun was starting to set everyone went their separate ways and headed home. When Yugi and Tohru came home smelled the scent of pancakes for diner with cinnamon toast and bacon. Soon after, Yugi and Tohru started to get ready for bed, because they were really tired and wanted to do a lot of stuff tomorrow. So after a nice long shower for each of them, brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas, and said goodnight to each, they went to bed and dreamed of a day where there was going to be a lot of fun.

Kagura: Hope you like that chapter! ^-^

Joey: Hey Kagura, where in the is Tomi and Kaiba?

Kagura: Over there. (points to where they are)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Seto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto: (is standing in the center and is looking for Tomi's surprise attack)

Tomi the fox: (is standing on the railing that is about 100 feet above, with a smirk, she jumps down, and…HUGS Seto) GOT YA!!!!! ^O^

Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (twitches for a few seconds and completely shuts down while passing out)

Tomi the fox: (looks confuse) What just happened?

Mokuba:(starts coming) Hey Seto are you rea-What in the world happened to him?!

Tomi the fox: He fainted.

Mokuba: Why?!

Tomi the fox: Because you see, I read his journal that says that he was scared of being hugged. So I decided that will be his torture. ^-^

Mokuba: ………Tomi the reason why he is scared of being hugged is because of the fan girls!

Tomi the fox: OH! That explains so much! Okay everyone, please do not hate me for doing that to Seto. Chapter three is on its way, but I am almost at a cliff hanger, so please help me with some ideas of your own that way it be more funnier with your opinions too! Now is time for a hint! ^O^ Certain people will be coming into the next chapter. Can you guess who? If you do guess I will make sure that you will be a guess on the next chapter and you can torture the next victim. So remember, read, review, and try to guess who are the certain people in the next chapter. Until then, ADIOS!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Meeting Old and New Friends._

_Tomi the Fox: Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting up new chapters. Me and my family have been moving and been trying to get settled down. Boy was it hard! ^.^ But, I'm back with a new chapter. I also have a guest and it is ……..Yuki Sohma!_

_Yuki: Why am I here again?_

_Tomi the Fox: 1) You are a guest here. 2) You are my next victim! ^-^_

_Yuki: Oh God No!_

_Tomi the Fox: YUP!!!!! (grabs two boxes and gives them to Yuki) Put these on and go towards a girl that will give you a make over._

_Yuki: -_- (takes the boxes and goes to the dressing room)_

_Tomi the Fox: Joining me today is…aqua-the water sprite! Hello Aqua!_

_Aqua: Hello Tomi! It is great to be here!_

_Tomi the Fox: That is good to hear! ^.^_

_Aqua: Um Tomi, do you think that we should get Yuki out here, right now?_

_Tomi the Fox: yeah, your probably right. (yells at the top of her lungs) YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! TIME TO COME OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Yuki: (comes out wearing the same outfit as Princess Aurora in the movie Sleeping Beauty and is also wearing the same make-up also) I hate you right now…_

_Tomi the Fox: Heheheh…….sorry about that everyone I always wanted to try this on Yuki._

_Aqua: I think they might kill you now._

_Tomi the Fox: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T_

_Seto: Tomi the Fox does not own any characters from Yugioh or Fruits Basket. If she did, then we would all be in the same anime or worse…_

_Kyo: Enjoy this story!!! (laughs at Yuki)_

_Yuki: (starts punching Kyo)_

_It was a beautiful Spring morning on the first day of Spring Break and Tohru is already up. Tohru went down stairs and started to make breakfast for herself, Yugi, and their grandpa. About 15 minutes later, Yugi and Mr. Moto came down and saw the breakfast that Tohru made for them._

_Yugi: Wow, Tohru! This looks great!_

_Tohru: Thank you. (smiles)_

_Mr. Moto: Thank you very much Tohru._

_Tohru: Your welcome grandpa._

_All three of them sat down and started to eat the food that Tohru made for them. After breakfast and the dishes were clean, Yugi and Tohru went to Domino Park and caught up with Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Stacy. Right about after Stacy defeated Joey in a duel and Yugi and Tohru join them, Seto and Mokuba came into the park. Seto only brought Mokuba to park so he can get away from the company calls, but now he must suffer with Yugi and his friends._

_Seto: Great. Just what I need for the day, the geek squad patrol and their faithful search dog._

_Joey: (gets really mad at Seto's remark) What ya say MONEYBAGS!!!!!!_

_Seto: Bad dog! Don't you dare talk back to your master._

_Joey: I swear Rich-Boy, call me a dog or make a dog comment one more time and I'll make sure that I will knock your teeth and your brain out of your mouth!_

_Tohru: (starts to get really nervous at the fight between Seto and Joey) Um ah um…Please don't fight. Fighting is bad and it leads to trouble. You could get hurt not just physically but mentally too._

_Seto/Joey: (stares at Tohru)_

_Tohru: My mom always said that you should always talk out what your problems are and resolve them peacefully. You should also try to be friends with them and learn to get along with each other._

_Joey: Listen Tohru. (grabs Tohru's shoulder) Me and Kaiba don't get along and we never will. We will also never become friends. So, thanks for telling us that._

_Tohru: Oh…Your welcome._

_Mokuba: By the way. Who is this girl?_

_Yugi: Oh yeah, that's right! You and Kaiba haven't met Tohru yet! Tohru, this is Seto Kaiba and his kid brother Mokuba Kaiba. Kaiba is the same age as us and Mokuba is six years younger then us. Kaiba, Mokuba, this is my cousin Tohru Honda._

_Mokuba: Hi there! (does a polite bow)_

_Seto: (nods his head as a hello)_

_Tohru: Oh! Pleasure to meet you both! (bows repeatedly) *I heard of the Kaiba brothers, but I never thought of meeting them in person! This is a real surprise!*_

_Then all of a sudden a purple convertible came up to the parking lot that was at the park and six people came out of the car. Duke emerge with four girls and a boy next to him. The first girl had auburn brown hair and gray eyes, her outfit was a peach shirt with a white skirt that has white high heel shoes. The second girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes, her outfit was a red shirt that has a black jacket with a picture of a red butterfly on it, a long black skirt, with black heels. The third and forth girl were twins but are different. The first twin had long black hair with purple eyes, her outfit was a black dress with black high heels. The second twin had long light silver hair with violet eyes and her outfit was a blue shirt, a long black coat that has a purple crescent moon on it, a necklace that has a dark blue crescent moon on it, black pants with black tennis shoes. Now the boy had white and black hair with grey eyes and the outfit was a grey t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. Right after everyone saw Duke and his guest, Tohru started to freak out a little and Joey on the other hand was so mad that his face was mad and steam was starting to come out of him._

_Joey: DUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts running towards him and stops in front of him) WHY IS MY SISTER AND COUSIN WITH YOU!!!!???????Duke: I just gave them ride that is all. ( twirls his dice)_

_Joey: Yeah right dice-boy!_

_Serenity: Uh, Joey, he really did give us a ride._

_Joey: Serenity?! Why are you defending him?!_

_Boy with white and black hair: (takes his finger and starts to scratch the inside of his ear)_

_Girl with light silver hair: Excuse me, their telling the truth._

_Girl with black hair: Yes. It is the truth._

_Everyone including Seto and Mokuba: (are now right behind Joey)_

_Joey: (stares at the twin girls) Even though I don't know you girls, but you will take his side?!_

_Both Girls: Yes. (nod once)_

_Joey: (turns to Duke) Okay, you know what, I still don't believe that-._

_Voice: Shut up. (sounds irritated and mad)_

_Joey: Huh?!_

_Boy with white and black hair: (turns to Joey) Shut up like you're the king of the world. Your making my eardrums bleed!_

_Tohru and the other three girls: ( eyes became the size of a saucer plates) *Black Haru*_

_Hatsuharu: (grabs Joey's shirt and gives him a death glare) __NOW THIS GIRLS ARE TELLING THE TRUTH AND IF YOU DON"T BELIEVE THEM I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR DEATH WILL QUICK AND PAINFUL!!! YOU GOT IT?!_

_Joey: (starts to glare) Oh yeah! I like to see you try!_

_Hatsuharu: FINE BY ME!!_

_Then all of a sudden, two boys came out of nowhere and hit the boy so hard on the head that he was knocked out. The first boy was tall, had light pale skin, the eyes were a purple violet, his hair was a dark silver color and short, and his outfit was a white Chinese style shirt with green pants and dark brown shoes. The second boy had short orange hair and red-brown eyes, his skin was a tan color, and his outfit was a black shirt that is with a red jacket, blue pants, and regular tennis shoes. Now Tohru was freaking out that the three girls had to calm her down._

_Blonde HG: Tohru, calm down. _

_Black HG: Tohru, everything will be alright._

_Silver HG: -.- Tohru, your making everyone worried about._

_Tohru: (bows) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but, I'm sorry._

_Tristan: Its alright Tohru._

_Tea: Judging by your reaction, you know this people._

_Tohru: (head is down and nods)_

_Stacy: Please, introduce us to them.(turns to Duke)Duke, since you know the twins, you can tell us how you know them later. (looks at Joey)And Joey, since you told us that this blonde hair girl is your cousin, you don't have to tell anything. And if any of you two numskulls interrupt, I will break every single bone in your body. (just smile)_

_Duke/Joey: (stays quiet and backs away by one step)_

_Tohru: Well the girls are Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, and Sukio Hanajima_

_Uo: Yo._

_Hana: Pleasure to meet._

_Sukio: Hiya!_

_Tohru: The boys are Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu Sohma._

_Yuki: Hello._

_Kyo: Phm. Whatever. _

_Hatsuharu: (wakes up and puts his hand on his forehead)……….Why does my head hurt so much?_

_Kyo: (does a face fault) Oh brother._

_Hana: By the way, to put it simple-._

_Sukio: Why Duke knows us is because-._

_Hana/Sukio: We're his cousins._

_Tohru: Really?!_

_Tea/Stacy/Serenity: That's amazing!_

_The Boys excluding Duke: *Yeah right.*_

_Tohru: Oh! Yuki, Kyo, Haru, what are you doing here in Domino City?_

_Hatsuharu: I'm here because Sukio invited me here to her and Hana's vacation._

_Yuki: Me and Kyo are here because we are on vacation here too._

_Uo: Hold on._

_Hana/Sukio: Are you saying what we think you are about to say._

_Kyo: Yeah. All the Sohmas are here in the city somewhere._

_Tohru: *Oh mom, how will this turn out?!*_

_Tomi the Fox: Okay that is the end of the chapter. Oh my molly that was long. Sorry for the long wait. I was doing school work, sick, Act tests, and moving._

_Aqua: You have been busy._

_Tomi the Fox: Yeah I know._

_Yuki: (is now in his regular outfit) Finally, I'm out of that dress._

_Tomi the Fox: Again sorry. (bows)_

_Yuki: Your forgiven._

_Tomi the Fox: I will be doing the next chapter, so stay tune!_


	4. Message

**Author Note**

**Ok everyone, I accidentally deleted the story, but it is back. So sorry.**


End file.
